This invention relates to livestock feeders and, more particularly, to livestock feeders for dispensing a variety of feeds for cattle and the like.
Livestock feeders which are capable of storing and dispensing fibrous feeds, such as baled hay and loose hay, to cattle and the like are well known. Many prior livestock feeders are not adaptable for dispensing loose feed, such as chopped green feed and ground feed. Other prior feeders, while adaptable for dispensing loose feeds, are arranged so that cattle can drag loose hay from the feeder and portions of the leaves, which often have a higher food value, are dropped on the ground and wasted. The feeding troughs of prior livestock feeders mounted on wheels for over-the-road travel typically are located at inconvenient or uncomfortable feeding heights for young or smaller stock, requiring them to pull hay therefrom for consumption with a resultant potential waste.
Representative examples of such prior livestock feeder constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,333 (Feterl), issued Jan. 1, 1974 and in the sales brochures submitted herewith.